Various electrical connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data, and video signals. It is common for some electrical connectors to be configured to include a plug which is connectable to a jack mounted in the wall, or as part of a panel or other telecommunications equipment mounted to a rack or cabinet. The jack includes a housing which holds a plurality of closely spaced spring contacts in the appropriate position for contacting the contacts of a plug inserted into the jack. The spring contacts of the jack are often mounted to a printed circuit board, either vertically or horizontally. An RJ45 plug and jack connector system is one well known standard including closely spaced contacts.
Crosstalk between the contacts in telecommunications connectors is a concern due to the close spacing of the contacts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,107; 5,674,093; and 5,779,503 are examples of various connectors including jacks and plugs which attempt to address the problem of crosstalk. It is desired to improve performance of the electrical connectors, such as an RJ45 connector, where crosstalk problems increase as higher frequencies are transmitted through the connector.